bprofandomcom-20200216-history
Fudo Akane
Profile= The leader of the junior group, KiLLER KiNG. Akane always shows great willpower and is determined to make their fans happy. Appearance Together with Ryuji, he is one of the shortest members of BPro with a height of 165cm. Though for someone with a short height he has a strong build. He's even stronger than some of the taller BPro members. Akane has short, wavy orange hair. His straight bangs are clipped back most of the time. A part of the bangs falls to each side of his face. His eyes are orange with a tint of blue. In addition, unlike his unit members, Akane has a slightly darker complexion. He often wears hoodies and generally dresses sportive. Personality Akane's gentle and friendly manner makes it easy for strangers and friends alike to talk to him. He owns an unrivaled enthusiasm that often affects his unit members as his wish to see everyone smile is very strong. Whenever there is a problem he is one of the first to offer help. Though he appears to be talkative, he does not like long talks as he is not good with them.【Nagashi-Somen】Fudo Akane Furthermore, Akane does not like to be called 'short' or 'shorty'. It is obvious that he developed a small complex. Therefore he can become quite angry when being teased about his height. |-| History= History Akane grew up with his grandpa who owns a dojo. There he met Miroku. Both practiced judo together. Since then he kept going and became a master in judo. Both also took the audition together.2D☆STAR vol.3Chapter 14: Secret Training Judo is an important part of Akane's character as both his main story chapter and one of his cards【Past Dojo】Fudo Akane cover this aspect. His parents have yet to be mentioned. Back then when THRIVE debuted, Akane was to be a member as well. But their producer, Shuji Daikoku, was against it. In his opinion, Akane did not fit into THRIVE. Although he was downhearted after the decision, he congratulated his colleagues on the debut. That incident caused another inferior complex in Akane: Not doing enough, not being good enough. That is why he always gives his best.New Story Chapter 6: Training Days |-| Relationships= Relationships Appellation |-| Trivia= Trivia *Akane loves any rides that makes him scream. *Akane has great endurance as shown in some of his cards.e.g. 【INVINCIBLE LIVE】Fudo Akane *He has a black belt in Judo. Chapter 14: Secret Training And does various types of sports. * Akane likes Hamburger and OmuriceGANDARA BB; and in general good food. *Yuduki and Akane would wear contacts for work and lessons, otherwise they would wear glasses. *Akane wants to try drinking beer when he can drink. He wants to drink it with fried chicken while watching a match on tv.2D☆STAR vol.6 *His representative animal is a pig. His personal monster/mascot is called Akapi. |-| Gallery= Official Gallery Akane Birthday 2015.jpg|Birthday Photo - 30 October 2015 Akane Birthday 2015 Group.jpg|Akane Birthday Group Photo 2015 Akane Birthday 2016.jpg|Birthday Photo - 30 October 2016 Akane Birthday 2017.jpg|Birthday Photo - 30 October 2017 Akane Birthday 2018.jpg|Birthday Photo - 30 October 2018 Akane Birthday 2019.jpg|Birthday Photo - 30 October 2019 Twins Group Birthday Photo 2016.jpg|Twins Birthday Group Photo 2016 Anime S2 Congratulations.jpg|Anime Season 2 Congratulations Game Gallery CG Gallery Fudo Akane|CGs Costume Gallery Fudo Akane|Costumes |-| References Category:Characters